La niña de papá
by Suisaid
Summary: A Sasuke le tomó años construir su reputación de frío, cínico y desalmado, y tan sólo un segundo para que esta se viniera abajo apenas la vio. Porque podían decir muchas cosas de los Uchiha, pero lo cierto era que Sarada fue la niña de papá hasta su último respiro. Sasusaku. Borusara. One-shot.


**13/06/2016**

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Naruto.

 **Resumen:** Es una historia donde vemos el vínculo padre-hija. Un Sasuke ejerciendo su papel de padre y esposo, por lo que está desarrollado en un mundo donde no se fue de misión antes del nacimiento de Sarada, sino que se quedó en casa con su familia.

 **PD:** Estoy pensando en hacer otro one-shot llamado _"La niña de mamá"_ que se enfocará más en Sakura y Sarada, pero depende de la reacción de los lectores.

¡Espero les guste!

 **Capítulo Único.**

—Sasuke-kun.

El aludido ni siquiera se movió, continuó durmiendo plácidamente. Como todas las noches, tenía su mano derecha posada en el gran estómago de Sakura, indispuesto a perderse uno solo de los movimientos inclusive dormido.

—Sasuke-kun —repitió Sakura, esta vez más fuerte mientras lo golpeaba con el codo.

Aquello pareció hacerlo reaccionar y se revolvió antes de soltar un interrogante gruñido.

— ¿Hn?

—Quiero fresas con crema —admitió entonces.

Sasuke finalmente abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, confundido. La habitación seguía bañada en oscuridad, clara señal de que en definitiva no era un buen momento para querer jodidas fresas con crema.

—Sakura, son las tres de la mañana —le dijo después de echarle un rápido vistazo al reloj—. No hay nada abierto. Mañana será.

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar, se volvió a acurrucar contra la espalda de su esposa, enterrando su rostro en aquel cabello rosado para seguir durmiendo. Pero entonces lo sintió. Justo en la punta de sus dedos, hubo un pequeño golpecito proveniente del interior del vientre de Sakura.

Su bebé había pateado.

— ¿Lo sentiste?—preguntó Sakura con dulzura, colocando su mano sobre la de él en su estómago—. Es la manera que tu hija tiene de decirte que quiere fresas con crema.

Sasuke pensó aquello unos segundos. Bueno, su hija tendría que quedarse con el antojo, porque eran las jodidas tres de la mañana y dudaba que siquiera el bar de Konoha estuviera abierto como para encontrar un establecimiento que vendiera fresas con crema; además que hacía un frío invernal allá afuera que…

Otra patada.

—Hmph.

Sasuke se puso de pie, comenzando a arreglarse para ir en busca de las susodichas fresas. Y ese fue el momento exacto en el que Sakura supo, con certeza, que la bebé de su vientre sería una niña de papá.

* * *

Sasuke nunca pensó que la sangre le pudiera revolver el estómago.

— ¡Vamos, Sakura, un último empujón!

Hubo gritos. Gritos de dolor que de vez en cuando estaban cargados de insultos… más específicamente contra él.

Sasuke estaba a su lado en la camilla, con el rostro pálido y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. ¿Cómo mierda se le había ocurrido entrar ahí? Peor todavía, ofrecerle su mano a su esposa en gesto de apoyo… mano que estaba seguro que se había roto hacía mucho y aun así Sakura seguía apretando.

— ¡Shannaro!

Y, seguido de aquel grito de victoria, el cuerpo de Sakura se relajó, por fin aflojando su agarre. Hubo un lloriqueo que hizo que Sasuke despegara la vista de su esposa después de horas.

—Es hermosa —susurró Tsunade.

La Sannin tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras veía a la primogénita de su aprendiz favorita. Después de limpiarla apreciarla unos segundos, la depositó envuelta en una manta rosa, con tanto cuidado que parecía que era de cristal, en los brazos de Sakura.

—Hey, mi amor —la saludó Sakura con ternura, quien también comenzó a llorar—. Soy mamá —le susurró entonces.

Sasuke sólo contempló la íntima escena con un nudo en la garganta. La sonrisa que tenía Sakura era… hermosa, era maternal, cargada de orgullo y un amor abrumador, por lo que sólo le pertenecería a ella. A su hija.

—Tiene tus ojos y cabello, Sasuke-kun —informó Sakura, sollozando.

Sasuke finalmente se acercó y el aliento dejó sus pulmones. _Hermosa_ no alcanzaba a describir, ni por asomo, lo preciosa que era su hija. Y, así como así, el mundo de Sasuke encontró una nueva orbita, una nueva razón para existir.

La niña abrió sus grandes ojos ónix y los enfocó específicamente en él. Su llanto se detuvo de forma abrupta y lo miró con curiosidad. Sasuke se movió a un lado, asegurándose que lo veía a él, y la mirada de ella lo siguió sin dudar.

—Cárgala, Sasuke-kun —pidió Sakura, pero él retrocedió por mero reflejo.

No podía. ¿Qué pasaba si la dejaba caer? Es decir, sólo tenía un brazo por todos los cielos, y su mano restante estaba rota, no podía ser una buena combinación.

Pero entonces pasó. Su hija alzó sus pequeñas manos en su dirección, como queriendo tocarlo, y comenzó a sollozar cuando él no se acercó. No había pasado más de un segundo cuando Sasuke ya la tenía en brazos.

— ¿Cómo se llamará?—preguntó Tsunade, observando en silencio la escena fraternal de Sasuke y la niña mientras pensaba que, después de todo, Sakura eligió bien.

—Sarada —respondió Sakura, exhausta—. Sarada Uchiha.

Sasuke sin poder evitarlo sonrió al escuchar su apellido.

* * *

—No la levantes.

—Está llorando —le recordó Sasuke, como si creyera que había perdido la razón.

—Exacto. Si la levantamos cada vez que llora terminará por creer que puede conseguir lo que quiere haciendo eso —respondió Sakura—. Tienes que dejarla llorar hasta que se duerma.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con desmesura. ¿Acaso Sakura se escuchaba a sí misma? _"Dejarla llorar hasta que se duerma"_ ¿Qué clase de padre sería él si escuchaba los berridos y sollozos de su hija y sólo la dejaba ahí a su suerte?

—Sasuke-kun —lo llamó a modo de advertencia al ver que seguía de pie, indeciso.

—Hmph.

Sasuke se dejó caer en el sofá, enfurruñado, y Sakura soltó un suspiro. Es decir, ella también odiaba escucharla llorar y daría lo que fuera por ir a consolarla… pero debía ser la fuerte, dado que definitivamente Sarada era la debilidad de Sasuke.

—Iré a tender la ropa —dijo antes de ponerse de pie y desaparecer, deseosa de alejarse de ese llanto.

Pero Sasuke se quedó ahí, escuchándolo y sintiendo su corazón romperse cada vez más. Le lanzó una rápida mirada al patio, viendo que Sakura tenía una pila muy grande de ropa que le llevaría un largo rato…

Fue sigilosamente hasta la habitación de su hija. Y ahí estaba Sarada, revolviéndose en su cuna mientras lloraba sonoramente, sin embargo, justo como cuando había nacido, apenas recayó en su presencia se calló para mirarlo.

—Sarada —comenzó severamente mientras la tomaba con su único brazo y la arrullaba—, no puedes llorar así —sentenció.

Sarada balbuceó como respuesta, alzando sus manos para tocar su rostro. Sasuke besó su frente, sin dejar de mecerla en un vano intento de que se durmiera.

Sakura veía la escena furtivamente desde la puerta. Sabía que debía estar molesta… pero era una vista demasiado tierna como para sentir otra cosa que no fuera amor hacia su familia.

Suspiró. Quizá Sarada no era únicamente una niña de papá.

* * *

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun —saludó Sakura cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina.

—Hn.

El hombre, a pesar del seco saludó, le plantó un casto beso en los labios antes de besar la cabeza de su hija, de un año ya. Sarada usaba un mameluco azul –ya que habían entendido que despreciaba el color rosa- y estaba sentada en su silla de bebé.

—Muy bien, mi amor, di mamá —pidió Sakura, y la niña sólo le devolvió la mirada con confusión—. Ma-ma.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa torcida antes de sacar un tomate del refrigerador y sentarse junto a su esposa. Ella llevaba intentando eso por semanas.

—Es inútil —soltó Sakura en un suspiro derrotado cuando Sarada inclinó su cabeza como respuesta—. ¿Puedes darle de comer un rato? Debo ir a cambiarme —dijo y fue entonces que notó que Sakura estaba llena de papilla de bebé.

—Aa.

Sasuke se sentó en el lugar de Sakura apenas ella desapareció y tomó la cuchara que descansaba en el pequeño frasco. Sin embargo, cuando intentó darle una probada, Sarada alzó sus manos, y esta vez no era a él a quien quería.

Por mero reflejo, Sasuke escondió su tomate, pero la niña continuó viendo insistentemente el lugar por donde había desaparecido. Dudó unos segundos. Él nunca, jamás, había compartido sus tomates con nadie… pero era su hija.

Lo sacó, cortándole un pequeño pedazo que Sarada tomó sin dudar antes de llevárselo a la boca. La expresión fascinada que compuso antes de hacerle un ademán para pedirle más, hizo que Sasuke sonriera antes de darle otro pedazo.

—Te gustan los tomates como a papá, ¿eh?—dijo mientras la observaba comer.

—Pa-pá —Sasuke abrió los ojos con desmesura y el tomate de sus manos cayó al suelo—. ¡Pa-pá!—repitió más fuerte Sarada.

Una sensación cálida se esparció por el pecho de Sasuke. Él había sido su primera palabra. ¡Él había sido!

Haciendo gala a la demostración de amor suprema de los Uchiha, golpeó suavemente la frente de su hija con sus dedos índice y corazón.

—Sasuke.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió y se giró con suma lentitud, aterrorizado. Sakura lo miraba con una gran vena en la frente y un aura maligna rodeándola.

Mierda.

* * *

— ¿Papi?

— ¿Hn?

—No me gusta tu ojo.

Y, seguida de aquella simple afirmación, la pequeña niña de escasos cuatro años se fue caminando a su habitación, dejando a un muy pasmado Sasuke atrás.

¿No le gustaba su Rinnegan? Tragó saliva en seco al imaginar que a Sarada le asustaría aquel extraño orbe. Pero no podía quitárselo o cambiarlo de color, por lo que no había nada que pudiera hacer… a menos que… se puso de pie, decidido, y entró a su habitación, dirigiéndose al peinador de su esposa.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura, extrañada.

Sasuke había acomodado su flequillo de tal manera que ocultara su ojo izquierdo. No era que no le gustara, sin embargo él nunca había sido de los que le importaban esas cosas.

— ¿Mejor?—preguntó él en dirección a Sarada, quien jugaba en el piso de la sala con unos bloques.

La niña levantó su vista, examinándolo para nerviosismo del hombre. Después de lo que parecieron horas, la niña asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Juega conmigo, papi —pidió con infantilismo y Sasuke se sentó junto a ella sin chistar.

Sakura sonrió y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Su hija en definitiva tenía a Sasuke en su bolsillo… y, para mala suerte de este, comenzaba a entenderlo.

* * *

Sasuke y Sarada volvían a su casa, caminando con su usual calma en la oscuridad de la noche. Él estaba cargado de bolsas que contenían todos los mandados que su esposa había encargado, los cuales habían sido tantos que a duras penas podía con todos.

Después de un rato sumidos en un cómodo silencio, Sarada dijo con voz cansada:

—Papi, tengo sueño.

En cualquier otro momento Sasuke se hubiera apresurado a tomarla en brazos para que ella se quedara dormida, por lo que Sarada se sorprendió cuando su padre se limitó a guardar silencio y continuar caminando. Al girar a verlo, comprendió el por qué.

Su padre tenía su único brazo ocupado, por lo que no habría manera posible de que pudiera cargarla. Al ver su rostro apesadumbrado, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Está bien, puedo llegar a la casa —aseguró.

Sarada olvidó el asunto rápidamente y se quedó dormida en el sofá apenas llegaron a la casa. Sasuke, por su parte, no pudo olvidarlo.

—Sakura —la aludida dejó de hacer la cena para mirarlo con interés ante su tono severo—, ¿aún puedes hacer la prótesis con las células de Hashirama?—ella frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Quieres una prótesis?—preguntó incrédula. Creía que a Sasuke no le molestaba eso de tener sólo un brazo, y sabía de antemano que tampoco a ella ni a Sarada—. Está bien —concedió al verlo asentir—, empezaré a hacerla.

—Gracias —dijo antes de ir a cargar a su hija para llevarla a su cama.

Y Sakura, al ver esa escena y las bolsas de mandado sobre la mesa, comprendió.

* * *

Sasuke era un buen hombre. Era leal, noble, atento y, aunque la gente no lo creyera, era un padre y esposo cariñoso.

Sin embargo, los aldeanos seguían teniendo presentes todos los pecados que cometió en juventud. Errores que él había intentado perdonarse por su bien y el de su familia… por lo que estar ahí, siendo presa de varias miradas despectivas y murmullos, lo hacía sentirse fuera de lugar nuevamente.

Se revolvió con incomodidad en la banca. Nunca iba con Sarada al parque solo, siempre iba acompañado de Sakura, y en ocasiones de Naruto cuando sus esposas querían un día libre, por lo que era la primera vez que se sentía tan repudiado.

—Sarada.

La niña, quien en ese momento se deslizaba por el resbalador, se apresuró a ir a su encuentro. Ya tenía ocho años, por lo que parecido que sus padres era más notorio.

—Hora de irnos —sentenció, poniéndose de pie.

—Acabamos de llegar, papá —se quejó, haciendo un adorable puchero—. Mamá esta de misión y no llegara hasta la cena —le recordó al ver que seguía igual de tenso—. ¿Por favor?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro. Nunca le podría decir que no a su hija. Sarada sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando él se sentó de nuevo como respuesta, antes de irse corriendo rumbo a los juegos.

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente. Valía la pena aguantar millones de miradas y palabras de desprecio con tal de ver una sola sonrisa de Sarada.

* * *

—Sarada, dije que no —sentenció Sasuke mientras leía el periódico.

—Por favor, papá —rogó—. Tú lo aprendiste cuando eras joven.

—Yo tenía trece y tú sólo tienes diez —recordó Sasuke, sin dignarse a verla.

Sarada frunció el entrecejo, entendiendo que sería más difícil convencer a su padre de aquello de lo que creyó. Casi sonríe al llegar a la solución.

—Mamá ya me enseñó a concentrar el chakra, por lo que tengo su fuerza —comenzó la niña—, y pensé que también podría tener algo tuyo.

—Ya te enseñé mis jutsus de fuego —respondió distraídamente.

—Pero quiero tener el Chidori —pidió, juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando—. ¿Por favor?

Sasuke intentó mantener su vista fija en el periódico de Konoha, sin embargo al apenas notar que Sarada estaba haciendo ese puchero, toda su voluntad se vino abajo.

Horas después mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a casa del campo de entrenamiento, con las ropas rasgadas, los cuerpos magullados de aquí y allá, pero con una sonrisa idéntica en sus labios, pensó que, quizá, Sakura estaba en lo cierto y Sarada lo tenía dentro de su bolsillo. Al recordar a su esposa, un escalofrío lo recorrió y le dijo a su hija:

—No le cuentes a tu madre de esto.

—Aa.

Sarada no le hubiera contado aunque se lo hubiera pedido.

* * *

—Sasuke.

—Papá.

Cuando las dos mujeres de su vida lo llamaron con molestia antes de lanzarle una idéntica mirada severa, Sasuke sólo atinó a apretar la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza.

Sakura, notando que su esposo estaba a punto de perder los estribos, se apresuró a colocarse a su lado y tomar su mano… quizá para asegurarse que no tomaría la espada. Sin embargo Sasuke siguió con su mirada fija sobre _él_.

Ese maldito muchacho osaba salir con su hija, con su pequeña, con su princesa. Si por él fuera, ya lo habría matado hacía mucho tiempo ya, sin embargo estaba consciente que una batalla contra Sarada y Sakura –quien se había amotinado con la primera en su contra- era más de lo que podía manejar.

¡Sólo tenía dieciséis! ¡Seguía siendo sólo una bebé!

—Boruto, ellos son mis padres —dijo Sarada, haciendo un gesto vago para señalarlos.

—Es… es un placer… de verdad —tartamudeó aterrorizado chico.

" _De verdad_ " ese maldito tic verbal que había heredado de su padre. Y es que esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, que su hija no _sólo_ había comenzado a salir con un chico… sino que había elegido al hijo del dobe.

Boruto Uzumaki.

—Pasa, pasa, la cena ya está lista —invitó Sakura, sonriendo.

Boruto entró con pasos indecisos y la vista fija en Sasuke, quien no había dicho una palabra desde que él llegó, como si temiera que de un momento a otro este arremetiera contra él. Y, a juzgar por su expresión de total repulsión, su teoría no estaba muy lejos de la realidad y sólo no lo había hecho ya porque Sakura lo tenía sujetado.

Boruto entró y, aprovechando que se alejó unos metros de ellos, Sarada le echó una mirada a Sasuke que era idéntica a la de Sakura cuando se comenzaba a molestar.

—Papá, compórtate —pidió.

Y Sasuke así lo hizo sólo porque su hija se lo pidió.

Porque Boruto, aunque aterrorizado y seguramente no queriendo volver jamás a la casa de los Uchiha, salió con vida. Y eso, para Sasuke, fue comportarse.

* * *

Al verla, Sasuke sintió como el aire dejaba sus pulmones y un nudo se hacía presente en su garganta. No dijo nada, nunca había sido un hombre de palabras y aunque lo hubiera sido no encontraría qué decir en ese momento, por lo que se limitó a ver a Sarada con una expresión pasmada.

Su hija siempre había sido hermosa. Siempre. Sin embargo, el tenerla ahí de pie, vestida en un elegante kimono color blanco que tenía un cinturón negro abrazando sus caderas de forma posesiva para resaltar su figura; su negro cabello azabache inusualmente arreglado y su rostro maquillado inmaculadamente, pensó que era la mujer más bella de todo el planeta.

—Te ves muy apuesto —halagó Sarada, rompiendo el silencio.

Se acercó a él para acomodar su traje, alisando la tela de sus hombros con delicadeza, mientras Sasuke seguía en estado catatónico.

—Papá, no puedes llorar —se quejó al ver que sus ojos se cargaban de lágrimas—, porque yo también lloraré y… y mi maquillaje…

Sarada se detuvo y comenzó a hacerse aire con las manos mientras miraba firmemente hacia el techo, intentando que sus lágrimas no corrieran por sus mejillas.

Sasuke se talló los ojos con rapidez y discreción, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie más presente que su hija.

—Te ves hermosa —soltó entonces con sequedad.

Sarada sonrió, aquella sonrisa que era pura Sakura, sabedora que eran contadas las ocasiones que el gran Sasuke Uchiha decía cosas como esas.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una música de piano comenzó a tocar. Las piernas de Sarada temblaron y su expresión se tornó horrorizada, como si repentinamente hubiera recordado donde estaba y quisiera salir pitando de ahí.

Sasuke lo notó y, en menos de un segundo, entrelazó su brazo y el de Sarada, sosteniéndola. Ella le echó una mirada de agradecimiento y, al hacer aquello, Sasuke no pudo resistir el impulso de besar su frente. Ese fue el momento exacto en el que las puertas se abrieron, por lo que los presentes fueron capaces de ver el gesto y no pudieron evitar quedarse sorprendidos.

—No me dejes caer —pidió su hija con voz temblorosa apenas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia.

Sasuke fortificó su agarre sobre ella, cargando la mayoría de su peso sin problema alguno.

—Nunca —respondió.

Toda Konoha estaba ahí, por lo que el pasillo era condenadamente largo y fue una tortura para los Uchiha, quienes odiaban ser el centro de atención. Vieron a Sakura, Tsunade y Hinata en la hilera de adelante, llorando.

Sin embargo su vista se enfocó en el chico, ahora ya hombre, llamado Boruto Uzumaki, parado frente al altar. Se veía a leguas que estaba nervioso, sin embargo pareció quedarse en blanco apenas vio a Sarada. Le faltaba poco para babear.

—Hey —la saludó atónito apenas hubo llegado—. Te ves… luces…

—Tan bueno con las palabras como siempre —ironizó Sarada, rodando los ojos.

Boruto esbozó una sonrisa zorruna que se borró apenas al ver a Sasuke. Hubo un momento de tensión, sin embargo, después de unos segundos y haciendo el gesto más ancestral y cliché de todos los tiempos, Sasuke Uchiha colocó la mano de su hija sobre la de Boruto Uzumaki.

—Cuídala —no era una pregunta… en todo caso, sonó como una amenaza.

—Con mi vida —respondió Boruto sin dudar, reforzando el agarre sobre su mano.

Sasuke golpeó la frente de su hija con sus dedos índice y corazón, esperando que ella entendiera todo lo que quería decirle más no podía. Y Sarada lo hizo, ya que le sonrió con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y asintió.

Sasuke fue a tomar asiento junto con su muy llorosa esposa.

* * *

—Teme.

Él no respondió, siguió tumbado en el suelo, sin ver ningún punto en específico. Nunca se sintió así antes. No cuando todo su clan fue masacrado. No cuando vio a sus padres muertos. No cuando mató a su propio hermano.

En todo caso, preferiría volver a sentir todos esos pesares al que sentía ahora… ya que siendo sinceros, en ese instante, sólo quería morir. Ya había llorado tanto que se quedó sin lágrimas, no había dormido ni comido nada desde la noticia.

— ¡Teme!

Y, seguido de aquel grito, Naruto lo obligó a incorporarse, tomándolo con violencia de la camisa. Él no se veía mejor, estaba igual de jodido que él.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Sasuke lo miró de forma ausente, tan… sin vida, era como mirar las cuencas de un cadáver.

—Tu esposa…, Sakura-chan; tus nietos —le recordó Naruto con voz quebrada, algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, todavía sin soltarlo de las solapas—. Sé fuerte por ellos.

Sasuke, al escuchar ese nombre que reconocería en el mismo infierno, asintió con debilidad.

Se vistió de forma automática, intentando no pensar en nada, intentando no sentir nada. Aquellas ropas negras encajaban perfectamente con el aura sombría que lo rodeaba y con su expresión demacrada.

Caminó junto a Naruto en un silencio sepulcral, el único sonido audible era el salpicar de llovizna golpeando contra el suelo y de sus pies pisando los pequeños charcos. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, Sasuke pensó que no podría hacerlo, que debía salir corriendo de ahí.

Nunca, en toda la historia de Konoha, aquel lugar había estado tan abarrotado como en ese instante. Había centenares de personas de diferentes aldeas, de diferentes naciones, de pie, mirándolos con lástima y tristeza. Nadie dijo nada, sólo se apresuraron a abrirles paso, dejándoles un pequeño camino para poder cruzar hasta el frente.

El estar cruzando aquel pasillo le recordó vagamente a Sasuke a la boda de su hija, cuando la llevaba hacia el altar, y aquello hizo que sus piernas temblaran.

—Sasuke-kun.

Aquel sollozo con su nombre lo hizo darse cuenta que ya habían llegado hasta el frente. Y ahí estaba Sakura… o lo que solía serlo; su cabello rosa se veía opaco, sin vida; sus ojos verdes rojos e hinchados de todo lo que había llorado. Se veía tan echa mierda como él.

Sasuke no respondió, sabedor que terminaría por romperse, y se limitó a intentar dejar de temblar tan incontroladamente mientras se colocaba junto a su esposa, entrelazando sus brazos, haciéndole saber que estaban juntos. Que lo enfrentarían juntos.

Sakura se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras sollozos comenzaban a escapar de su boca, desatando su silencioso llanto nuevamente.

Junto a ellos, del otro lado del pequeño pasillo, estaban los Uzumaki. Naruto hacía lo mismo con Hinata, rodeando sus hombros mientras ella desquitaba todo su dolor contra su pecho, y Himawari… ella sólo veía sin ver un punto incierto, el fuerte brazo de Mitsuki rodeando su cintura en caso de que llegara a flaquear.

Frente a ellos había una gran pila de flores blancas. Ahí también solían haber fotografías de los caídos en batalla que despedían ese día, los cuales generalmente eran tantos que no lograban ponerlas todas. Sin embargo, ese día sólo había dos grandes y claras fotografías sobre almohadillas verdes.

Boruto Uzumaki y Sarada Uchiha.

Ambos se veían maduros, crecidos… imponentes. Y Sasuke no pudo evitarlo al verla ahí, regresándole la mirada. Se quebró, comenzando a llorar, a maldecir a cualquier deidad que hubiera tenido que ver con sus muertes. Se odió a sí mismo por no poder protegerla.

Se habían convertido en leyenda. El gran matrimonio Uchiha Uzumaki, descubriendo los planes de invasión de la Aldea de la Lluvia al estar en una misión de rutina y enfrentándolos; peleando únicamente ellos dos contra miles de ninjas para evitar que llegaran a Konoha y tomaran a su gente de sorpresa. Sacrificando su vida por sus aldeanos, por su familia…

Por sus hijos.

— ¿Por qué?—él giró su cabeza, encontrando que el pequeño niño que tenía Sakura en los brazos acababa de despertar—. ¿Por qué murieron?—preguntó con una tristeza descomunal escondida tras enojo.

Sarada y Boruto dejaron atrás dos pequeños hijos. Los mellizos Minato Uzumaki e Itachi Uchiha, ambos con apellidos diferentes para que ninguna de las dos familias se extinguiese. Sakura cargaba a Itachi, mientras Hinata a Minato.

Sasuke miró con detenimiento aquellos ojos oscuros. Itachi era idéntico a Sarada, y por consiguiente a él mismo, sólo tenía dos pequeños bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas, recordatorio de los genes Uzumaki.

—No importa dónde esté, ellos siempre serán tus padres —dijo a modo de respuesta.

Itachi pareció tardar asimilar aquello y, después de unos segundos, su rostro pareció iluminarse.

—Entonces ella siempre será su hija —aseguró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como intentando animarlos.

Sakura besó su mejilla como recompensa mientras Sasuke era el que se mostraba conmocionado esta vez. Una vez que se recuperó, sonrió torcidamente y llevó sus dedos índice y corazón a la frente de su nieto, dándole un pequeño golpecito.

—Aa.

Sarada Uchiha siempre sería la hija de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha.

Una vez que el funeral hubo terminado y todos se hubieron ido, Sasuke se quedó unos minutos más ahí, delante de la tumba, apreciando las fotografías mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

—Cuidaremos de ellos —les prometió con solemnidad antes de darse media vuelta.

Sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y, por un segundo, Sasuke pudo ver la imagen de Sarada, mirándolo con inconformidad, como si le faltara decir algo.

—Te amo —susurró al aire antes de seguir su marcha a su casa.

Y, sobre todas las cosas, Sarada Uchiha siempre sería la niña de papá.


End file.
